


movies and cuddles, right before christmas

by five (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, ahgh cheeeeeeeesy as cheeze pizza man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five
Summary: i can't believe i actually finished it omg... despite it's very short and was written late nite..anyways greets time!poppers lounge (discord serv), thank u for putting up with my ramblin about nyamimi im insufferable i kno (but u like it rite o_O?)MO!!!!!!!! for reading my beta like BRO. ITS SO SHORT BUT YA READ IT AND ENJOYED IT !!!!! MAKES ME GLAD MAN!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You. for reading like thank you?????????? u took the time to read my stuf despite my past works.. they kinda gross (with the exception of meatup but as of now thats not done yet .)MAN!!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!also mzd is not a creep im sory if u got that vibe frm him i wrote that part at THREE EH EMMM
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Mimi, nyamimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	movies and cuddles, right before christmas

It was a warm and snowy night in Pop'n land. Actually, warm and snowy don't belong in the same sentence, but like the houses are warm inside and it's snowing outside and - ah... you get it. Anyways, we are met with our friendly and favorite cat and rabbit in their overly decorated apartment, inside and out. Outside was several inflatable Santas and at least one Dave. He's practicing to be real Santa, please do not disturb him. He will leave in a few moments. 

Anyways (again, jeez), inside were Mimi and Nyami in a room illuminated only by the crackling fireplace and the flatscreen displaying two holiday classics... at exactly the same time??? Prior to any movie watching happening, they had a disagreement to what they could watch, and refused to consider watching one first and then the other next.

"We should watch the Polar Express, Mimi! It has a hot chocolate song! THAT'S THE BEST SONG!!! AND THERE'S TRAINS!!!" Nyami fluffed her pillow, arming herself for the inevitable and impending pillow fight.

"No, man! The Nightmare Before Christmas!! It's gotta skeleton dude! You were a skeleton head once! IT REMINDS ME OF YOU, DUDE!!" Mimi popped out from behind a wall, armed with a PRPG (it stands for pillow rocket powered grenade, duh) and shot at Nyami's direction. The cat jumped behind the couch, watching the only victim of the soft and fluffy explosion being their Christmas tree fall over. 

"HOT CHOCOLATE, MAN!!! PAJAMAS!!!! COMFY BLANKETS!!!!" Nyami chucked her pillow at Mimi, leaving her defenseless. Unfortunately her attempt was met with failure, the pillow completely missing due to Mimi returning back into her defense wall.

"SKELETON MAN!!!!! YOU!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA - Wait. I've got an idea." Mimi put her extremely advanced weapon down before speaking again, "We should just watch them. AT THE SAME TIME." Mimi flashed a smug face, proud of herself for coming up with such a great idea.

"Uhh..... that actually doesn't sound too bad. Let's do it! After we pick up this mess of course."  
And after that, they were here, in blanky mode and fluffy socks. They rubbed their cheeks against each other, because there's nothing better than being in extreme proximity of the one you love, watching your screen being split in half. Cuddling with each other was one of their favorite activities to do together, Mimi liking it because it brought out something in Nyami that only happens when they're alone together. She purrs like CRAZY. 

"Nyami, you must really like me, huh? You're being really loud." The rabbit started petting her feline girlfriend, encouraging even louder purrs.

"Well yeah! Of course I like you!! I just... love being around you." She blushed, hiding her face in the blanket.

"You're getting real cheesy again. It's cute though." Mimi continued to pet her, Nyami's purring reaching MAXIMUM VOLUME. It was like jet engines if you were directly next to her.

"C-come on, you're the best girlfriend I could ever have. The only one actually now that I think about it, heh." She poked her head out of the blanket to give a small smooch on the rabbit's cheek, and then going back into the WARM SQUARE. Their focus was hardly on the movies anymore. It was like Netflix and chill but without the suggestive overtone, and wholesome. That's like. EPIC. 

"I can say the same about you! I love you a whole lot, Nyami. I'm really glad we've been together this long, and that we're able to spend this time just being... us." Nyami had poked her head out again, to let Mimi return the smooch. They had gotten much closer to each other now, practically inseperable. They spent some moments just telling each other how important they were to each other, taking turns kissing each other after saying one thing. When their attention returned back to the screen, one movie was already over, the other nearing its end. Nyami yawned, stretching a little but not too much to somehow remove Mimi from the couch. 

Comfy stretches, mmm.

"Well, I guess it's time to head to bed now."

"Nonono! I wanna stay like this, man. We're already so warm, and I KNOW you're not telling me that this isn't comfy, Nyami."

"Can't argue with you there, I guess. Good night, Mimi."

"Have a good dream, Nyami." They shared one more kiss, before resting their heads on each other once more. 

...

"MZD, what in the world are you doing?" Hatena wondered out loud. M was staring intently into his... weird orb that looked like it could tell the future, but really it had the function acting as Pop'n Land's security camera.

"Just checkin up on my girls, ya know?"

"I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT THEY MEANT BY BEING SUPPORTIVE."

"It's inspiration for a mix, I swear!"

"For real?"

"...No. But they're cute, man. I'm happy for them. Seein' them be happy just... gives me hope, Hat. You know what I mean?"

"Ah... I get it. But I still stand by my point. KINDA PRIVATE."

"Okay, okay. Won't do it again. I mean, they're just sleeping and that Dave guy hasn't left yet. It's the middle of the night, he's gotta catch some z's too."

"Just like you. Head to bed, MZD."

"Alright... soon."

"You better!"

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i actually finished it omg... despite it's very short and was written late nite..  
> anyways greets time!
> 
> poppers lounge (discord serv), thank u for putting up with my ramblin about nyamimi im insufferable i kno (but u like it rite o_O?)
> 
> MO!!!!!!!! for reading my beta like BRO. ITS SO SHORT BUT YA READ IT AND ENJOYED IT !!!!! MAKES ME GLAD MAN!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> You. for reading like thank you?????????? u took the time to read my stuf despite my past works.. they kinda gross (with the exception of meatup but as of now thats not done yet .)
> 
> MAN!!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!
> 
> also mzd is not a creep im sory if u got that vibe frm him i wrote that part at THREE EH EMMM


End file.
